The Superwholock Games
by Kacey-Has-The-Phone-Box
Summary: Basically this story takes the Hunger Games idea mixed with Superwholock characters as tributes. List of tributes is on my bio. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm really excited for this story. I'll just warn you now- It will be filled with feels. I have fit every ship I can think of with every sad way to end it. What were you expecting? This ****_is_**** the Hunger Games! **

**Basically I took the Hunger Games idea with none of the characters. Instead each district has two Superwholock tributes! **

**I'll do my best with the characters (especially Supernatural; I don't feel very comfortable writing with Supernatural characters because I'm only on Season Three and don't know much about Cas or Jo). If you have any concerns or feel a character is OOC please tell me!**

**A list of the tributes and their districts will be up on my bio soon. **

**Lastly, leave me reviews (quality ones, mind you).**

**P.S.- Can you tell who's POV this is? **

50

49

48

47

My brain should be thinking of a strategy for surviving the Bloodbath

46

45

44

But all I can think about is Amy.

43

42

41

How I need to protect her

40

39

38

How she needs to win

37

36

35

How I'm going to die to make sure that happens.

34

33

32

She's standing on her platform now, two over from mine. Her body is arched forward, eyes set on the shining Cornucopia with a determination that scares me. Red hair flashes in the sun like fire.

31

30

29

Amelia Pond

28

27

26

My girl on fire.

25

24

23

I told our mentor my plan. He looked at me sadly, but didn't disagree because even he knows I won't last long.

22

21

20

I hope he's getting sponsors for Amy.

19

18

17

The other tributes surround me. The guy next to me looks deadly. The girl on my other side looks scared shitless.

16

15

14

I can hear the blood pumping through me now. I feel like I'm going to faint.

13

12

11

The only thing I hope for is to hear Amy say my name one more time.

10

9

8

Amy looks over to me, and for a brief moment something flashes in her eyes. The determination is replaced with fear. I have never seen her looked that scared. But it only lasts for a second, and she's giving me a sad, small smile. A final smile. A beautiful smile.

I love her.

7

6

5

I love Amy Pond.

4

3

2

And I'm going to prove it.

1


	2. Chapter 2: Irene and Mary

**Let the games began! I'm jumping right in because honestly I hate the reaping, training, and rating parts. They're so boring. **

**Irene's POV**

The starter cannon rang through the arena, shaking my body, and in an instant I was half way to the cornucopia. Almost all the tributes were running toward the shining rewards; others running off into the woods behind them. I ran faster, my legs pumping, sweat forming, brain working overdrive on adrenaline.

I reached the cornucopia and dove inside. My district partner, James Moriarty came in after. I flashed a smile.

"Looks like we've got first dibs."

"Better choose quickly. The others will be here in seconds." He said, taking in the choice of weapons.

I picked up a whip and flicked it experimentally. It licked the air with a satisfying crack. I smiled, winding it up and turning to the oncoming tributes. Who shall be the first to shed blood?

Moriarty stood next to me, blowtorch in hand and an evil grin on his face.

The battle had begun.

A girl with fire red hair was running in front, but wasn't headed to the inside where the weapons were. Instead she grabbed a backpack and two knives from the grass and ran off.

I was too busy watching her to see the large men coming up from my side. He hit me in the stomach, causing me to crouch over. When I stood up a second later, he was lying on the ground, a knife between his eyes. I turned to see who had thrown it. I man with bright blond hair smiled wickedly and ran up to me.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance Ms. Adler. I'd like to join you and Jim here as allies." He said all this between knife throws. He was quite good, killing a small girl and maiming tributes that tried to run off.

"I don't know who you are." I shouted, hitting a bent over man with my whip.

"Harold Saxon. District 10, sadly." He turned and offered his hand. I only had a split second to decide and I couldn't ask Moriarty- he was too busy burning people and laughing like the madman he was. Finally I took his hand and shook it roughly.

"Duck!" I said. He did and the whip extended over him, cracking a girls head back and snapping it.

"You've got quite the aim there." Harold said, chuckling.

"I'd say the same to you. Do remember though that one wrong move and I will have no problem killing you."

"Do remember though that one wrong move and it will be my pleasure to kill you as well."

"Well then I think we'll get along just fine."

I smiled at him, and watched as the rest of the tributes left, leaving our new trio and four dead bodies.

**Mary's POV**

After running through the woods for some time I finally collapsed. The blood I was losing from my leg was making me woozy. Someone had hit me with a knife.

I looked through the pack I had grabbed, hoping for some first aid. There was an empty water bottle, beef jerky, gauze and bandages, a jacket, one knife, and-

_Oh it's my lucky day_

-a shiny new .50 caliber with ten bullets.

I put in the bullets and loaded one into the chamber.

That's when I heard a rustling in the leaves and turned, pointing my new gun in the direction of the noise.

"Mary it's me!"

My district partner stepped out of the trees, and I immediately lowered the gun.

"John!" I ran and hugged him. "Thank god. I heard cannons and I couldn't see you, I wasn't sure…"

"It's okay." He said. "It's alright."

I hugged him for a while before saying "We need a plan. Did you get anything?"

"A pack but I'm not sure what's in it."

"Well I-" Suddenly the world was spinning, my vision going black.

"Mary? Mary what's wrong."

"I … I lost… um… blood… leg… knife…"

"Oh god Mary. Okay lay down let me see."

I gladly collapsed on the forest floor, and watched John pull out bandages from his pack. He took off his jacket and pressed it to the wound.

"Have to stop the blood lose." He muttered. Everything sounded far away. The sights around me looked like the far end of a tunnel.

"John…"

"Shh just stay quiet and relax."

"I am relaxed."

"Then stay quiet."

I shut my mouth and watched instead as he wrapped my leg and placed a hand to my sweating forehead.

"You've lost a lot of blood Mary."

"Sorry."

"Why would you apologize? It's not your fault."

He dribbled water into my mouth.

Night time was falling, the false sky going from purple to dark blue to black. Soon the Panem anthem was playing, the dead tributes in the sky.

_District 6: Gordon Walker, Becky_

_District 8: Meg_

_District 11: Mickey Smith _

It didn't say how they died and it didn't need to. The careers had done it.

Sleep was growing on me, making my eyelids heavy and my breath slow.

"I'm tired John."

"Then go to sleep. I'll keep watch." He threw the jacket from my pack over me and kissed my forehead. "You better not die, Mary Morstan. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I agree." I said sleepily.

"What?"

"I agree. I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you."

"Smart ass." John said smiling. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**Gotta love Jary (though I ship Johnlock more). Leave me reviews I love them!**


End file.
